In an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer, there is an apparatus in which a dual purpose tray having both a manual feed function and a paper discharge function is pulled out from a side surface of an apparatus body, and manual feed of a sheet or discharge of a sheet is performed.
However, if the dual purpose tray is used as an auxiliary tray for performing the paper discharge function, the dual purpose tray must be protruded from the apparatus body to the outside.
Thus, a paper discharge device capable of supporting a sheet discharged from an apparatus body even in a state where a dual purpose tray is folded on a side surface of the apparatus body is desired to be developed.